Hello, Again
by InfiKiss
Summary: "Akashi-kun masih belum mau membuka matanya. Aku akan membuat Akashi-kun menyerah dan melihatku."/ Pemuda berambut merah itu tak pernah sekalipun tahu bagaimana rasanya kalah—dan dia tak akan pernah tahu. Terinspirasi dari PV DaizyStripper 'Hello, Again'


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Hello, Again**

**KnB Fanfiction presented by InfiKiss**

**-Angst AkaKuro-**

**(Warning : Judul dan isi nggak bisa dibilang nyambung. Typo(s) mungkin banyak dikarenakan ngetik super ekspress. Agak OOC. Alur nggak jelas. Aneh.)**

**Terinspirasi dari PV DaizyStripper 'Hello, Again' dengan perbedaan di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

_Kita berdua akan selalu bersama…_

_Selamanya?_

_._

_._

Kehangatan. Degup jantungmu. Senyuman. Tangisan dari bibirmu.

Kasih sayang. Cinta yang tersalur dari tubuhmu.

Malam ini semua melebur menjadi satu. Berubah bagai debu.

Terbang terhempas angin dengan begitu indah.

Satu demi satu, kubingkai wajahmu di sebuah buku.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kukumpulkan tiap kenangan tentangmu.

Tapi…aku tak pernah bisa menyelesaikan semuanya.

Tidak pernah.

.

.

"Akashi-kun,"

Bola oranye itu memantul-mantul di lantai keramik. Bukan di lapangan basket, tentu saja. Hanya sebuah ruangan yang berukuran besar dimana ada sebuah ranjang ukuran _king size_ berkanopi tirai merah yang disampirkan di masing-masing tiang penyangganya. Aroma _mint_ yang begitu kuat seakan melengkapi kamar tersebut. Selain tempat tidur, kamar itu tak memiliki apapun lagi. Di salah satu sudut, jendela kaca besar menjadi satu-satunya tempat untuk melihat alam sekitar.

Pemuda berambut biru berjalan mendekati ranjang itu sambil terus men-_dribble_ bola ditangannya. Ditatapnya lembut seorang pemuda lain berambut merah yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Ia tertidur… Paling tidak, memang ia kelihatan tengah tertidur pulas.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Hei, Akashi-kun. Aku bisa men-_dribble_ bola ini dari pintu sampai tempat tidurmu. Apa Akashi-kun tak terkesan?"

Ini adalah sebuah permainan yang terus berlangsung selama dua hari ini. Di mana Kuroko Tetsuya, si pemuda berambut biru akan datang ke kamar itu untuk mengunjungi si rambut merah, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Bukannya jika aku berhasil melakukan sesuatu, Akashi-kun berjanji akan membuka matamu?"

Hening…

Seperti kemarin. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari tubuh yang tetap berbaring itu.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Akashi memang keras kepala. Ia tak pernah mau membuka matanya dengan mudah hanya dengan trik-trik Kuroko. Padahal selama dua hari ini Kuroko mati-matian menunjukkan banyak hal, tapi si kepala merah itu bersikeras tetap tertidur. Lama-lama Kuroko kesal juga dengan ulah mantan kaptennya semasa di SMP ini.

Dilepaskan bola basket hingga menggelinding asal menjauhinya. Kuroko memutuskan berjalan semakin mendekati tempat tidur itu. Ditariknya kursi yang merupakan satu-satunya benda yang sengaja diletakkan disana agar Kuroko bisa duduk di tepi tempat tidur Akashi.

Kuroko duduk disana. Kini ia memandangi wajah tampan itu lekat-lekat. Sama seperti tadi, seulas senyum pun menghiasi wajahnya.

"Akashi-kun…masih mau mengerjaiku, huh?"

.

.

Ini adalah kelopak Sakura di tahun ketiga setelah aku bersamamu.

Bergandengan tangan saat melintasi jalan sepulang sekolah, duduk di kedai eskrim untuk melewati musim panas. Mengejar bus sekolah karena bangun terlambat.

Semua kenangan yang sebenarnya biasa, entah kenapa jadi begitu berharga.

Bertengkar, tertawa bersama, tersenyum satu sama lain, bahkan menangis.

Semua kubagi denganmu.

Kita berdua.

Selamanya…

.

.

Kuroko merogoh saku jaket yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berlipat-lipat. Senyumnya terpasang malu di wajah datar yang biasa ia tampilkan. Perlahan jemarinya membuka lipatan itu hingga si kertas kini melebar. Tanpa ragu Kuroko menjunjung kertas itu ke dekat Akashi.

"Lihat, Akashi-kun. Aku mendapat nilai delapan puluh lima di tes matematika minggu lalu." Pamernya dengan nada bangga namun tetap terdengar tenang.

Akashi masih tak mau menyerah dan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Huh, Akashi-kun benar-benar keras kepala." Keluh Kuroko kemudian sambil meletakkan kertas itu di tepi tempat tidur Akashi.

Kini otaknya berpikir. Kira-kira apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Akashi menyerah dan membuka matanya? Semakin lama, ini semakin terdengar konyol saja. Kuroko bisa kesal kalau Akashi benar-benar tak membuka matanya. Itu artinya Akashi akan menang dan Kuroko jelas yang kalah. Kuroko tidak mau. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus membuat Akashi membuka matanya.

Lagi-lagi satu ide terlintas.

Pernah dengar kisah Putri Tidur?

Kuroko mengangguk sambil berdeham iseng. Kini dicondongkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Akashi. Semakin lama, Kuroko mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Akashi begitu saja. Hingga tinggal tersisa beberapa sentimeter lagi. Ketika itu dadanya berdegup cepat karena merasa malu.

Namun…

Deg.

Kuroko tersentak dan kembali duduk. Wajahnya memucat namun ia tersenyum getir.

"Tidak…tidak… Itu curang. Akashi-kun 'kan bukan Putri Tidur." Suaranya bergetar ketakutan.

Ah!

Mendadak Kuroko punya ide lagi. Mungkin ini ide terakhir.

Akashi Seijuurou sangat suka mawar. Memang bukan menyukai secara spesifik. Hanya karena warnanya yang mirip dengan warna rambutnya dan sosoknya yang indah namun mengerikan (karena duri di batangnya), jadi setiap melihat mawar Kuroko pasti mengingat Akashi. Gara-gara itulah Akashi menyukai mawar.

Kalau tak salah Kuroko melihat bunga mawar di sebuah vas yang diletakkan di depan kamar Akashi. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda bertubuh kecil itu segera berlari ke arah pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu. Namun langkahnya mendadak berhenti saat ia menemukan lima orang sahabatnya sudah berdiri di depan kamar. Dimana semua memasang wajah prihatin dan sedih.

"Ku-kurokocchi…"

"Mau melihat Akashi-kun? Tunggu sebentar. Akashi-kun masih belum mau membuka matanya. Aku akan membuat Akashi-kun menyerah dan melihatku." Kuroko tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan melewati Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Momoi begitu saja.

Namun mendadak Aomine menarik tangannya. "Tetsu—"

Belum sempat Aomine bicara, Kuroko sudah menyentakkan tangan Aomine darinya. Otomatis semuanya membisu. Kuroko kelihatan sekali tak mau menggubris satupun dari kelimanya. Ia tetap berjalan menuju sebuah vas berisikan beberapa tangkai mawar yang sudah dipangkas durinya. Diambilnya satu tangkai dan Kuroko kembali menuju kamar Akashi.

Sama sekali tak dihiraukan tatapan menyedihkan dari semua teman-temannya.

Sebelum Kuroko membuka pintu kamar itu, ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku…pasti akan membuatnya bangun." Dan Kuroko pun kembali menghilang dibalik pintu kamar bercat putih milik Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

Kau yang selalu menganggap semua ini sebagai permainan tak akan tahu seperti apa rasanya dipermainkan.

Apa kau tahu aku terluka? Tidak. Karena aku selalu tersenyum demi dirimu.

Sama denganmu yang kapanpun akan selalu memasang senyum untukku.

Bodoh, ya? Kita berdua selalu tersenyum seakan-akan semua baik-baik saja.

Tapi itulah kita. Itu yang membuatku semakin menghormatimu. Menyayangimu.

Juga alasan yang sama kenapa kau selalu berada disisiku.

Sampai kapanpun…bersama.

.

.

"Aku kembali," Kuroko sudah mendekati tempat tidur itu. Seperti tadi, ia tetap tersenyum menatap sosok Akashi yang tetap tak bergerak satu inchipun dari tempatnya berbaring. Kali ini Kuroko tidak duduk di kursi, ia memutuskan berdiri untuk menarik satu tangan Akashi dari balik selimut.

Perlahan ia letakkan tangkai mawar itu di telapak tangan Akashi dan mengangkatnya cukup tinggi, seakan-akan Akashi lah yang memegangi mawar itu.

"Jangan sampai jatuh, Akashi-kun." Bisik Kuroko tulus.

Tangan itu dilepaskan oleh Kuroko. Namun yang terjadi hanyalah sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Kuroko kaku. Tangan Akashi tak bertahan. Saat Kuroko melepasnya, saat itu juga lengan itu terkulai lemas hingga menjuntai keluar dari tempat tidur. Mawar yang Kuroko berikan terjatuh di lantai.

Jantung Kuroko berdegup cepat.

"Akashi-kun…"

Seketika tubuh pemuda itu terjatuh bersimpuh di samping tempat tidur Akashi. Saat itulah ekspresi tenang dan senyum Kuroko pudar. Digantikan dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan, tawa miris dan mimik frustasi yang tergambar begitu jelas di paras manisnya. Kuroko menautkan kedua tangannya seerat yang ia bisa—gemetar hebat, kemudian ia memegangi rambutnya, menjambaknya sedikit, lalu menumpukan wajahnya di atas sprei putih milik Akashi.

Frustasi. Hancur. Kacau. Semua bergelung menjadi satu di dalam hatinya.

Karena Akashi tetap keras kepala. Akashi tetap tak mau menyerah. Akashi tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa… Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak mau mengalah sekali saja. Apa kemenangan itu benar-benar absolut sehingga Akashi-kun benar-benar tak mau mengalah untuk saat ini kepadaku? Buka matamu—sekali saja mengalah lah. Apa tidak bisa…?"

_Kemenangan adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Baginya kemenangan sama seperti bernafas dimana ia mungkin bisa mati jika kehilangannya._

Ya, itu yang selalu orang katakan tentang Akashi. Dan memang sampai detik ini, sampai kelas tiga SMU dimana Kuroko mengenal Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu tak pernah sekalipun tahu bagaimana rasanya kalah.

—dan dia tak akan pernah tahu.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan bersama terus untuk selamanya? Apa Akashi-kun tak mengerti apa itu arti dari kata selamanya…?"

—tak akan pernah mengerti.

"Jadi kenapa Akashi-kun tak mau membuka mata? Jahat sekali…"

—bahkan jika Kuroko memaki-makinya sekalipun—

"Kenapa Akashi-kun meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

—Akashi Seijuurou tak akan terbangun lagi.

.

.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu.

Masih bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu.

Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan hangatnya jemari tanganmu ketika menepuk pundakku.

.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku… Akashi-kun…"

.

.

Kita berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Untuk saling menopang satu sama lain.

Tapi kau orang pertama yang mengingkari janji itu begitu saja. Kau meninggalkanku tanpa sempat mengizikanku mengatakan bahwa aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun.

Kau tak mau sama sekali mengalah bahkan untukku. Untuk sekedar membuka matamu dan kembali kepadaku.

Aku merindukanmu… Aku merindukanmu… Aku merindukanmu…

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu, Akashi-kun… Aku ingin kau terus disisiku…"

.

.

Esok pun…aku akan tetap berharap aku bisa menyapamu. Lagi…

Seperti hari dimana kau ada disisiku.

Akashi-kun…

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

Jangan tanya knpa aq bkin fic ini. Jangan tanya apa pnyakit Akashi yg bikin dia meninggal. Soalnya aq sndiri ga kepikiran kesana. Ide ini nyangkut gara-gara td pagi liat PV Hello, Again punya DaizyStripper. Dan aq nyesek liat PV itu (yg belum liat, kurekomendasikan utk liat xD). Tapi endingnya ga sma kek PV itu. Kalo di PV endingnya dua2 chara'a meninggal soalnya. Ini sih gantung hahaha oke, jgn timpuk saya. Jika ada yg berkenan membaca, makasih yaa ^^


End file.
